


Rainwater

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden shock of pleasure makes her mind go blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: All I need is Daredevil/Karen hot making out in the pouring rain.

The sense of deja vu is so strong it nearly makes her dizzy. She knew he’d been watching her place the first time, after the Union Allied fiasco began, but this time?

Dumb luck?

She’s standing there in the pouring rain, her dress soaked through and her heels filling with rainwater. She doesn’t even feel it anymore.

The asshole who’d jumped her is lying face down next to the dumpster and Daredevil stands over him.

Adrenaline is rushing through her, making her hands shake. Or maybe it’s the chill of the rain she can no longer feel.

She’s surprisingly steady on her feet, despite the shakes and the puddles in her shoes and she takes three steps purposefully toward him before he looks up at her. He takes a step back, but she doesn’t stop. There’s steam rising from his shoulders, the heat of his body after the fight in the cool spring shower. It gives the scene a dramatic flair and she feels it, all the way to her numb toes.

She crowds him against the brick wall of the alley, hands resting flat against his chest to hold him there.

“That’s twice. You following me?” she says, and it’s hard to hear herself over the sound of the rain, but he doesn’t seem to have a problem.

“No,” he says. “You’re just good at finding trouble.“

She can’t help a glance down his frame, because really. She can’t imagine she’ll be lucky enough to get this chance again. He’s pressing his hands against the wall behind him, like he’s trying not to touch her and she smiles. She moves her hands a little, just spreading her fingers to get as much of him under her touch as she can and it makes his jaw clench.

That’s all she needs. She leans in to kiss him and his lips part against hers instantly. His skin is hot, a sharp contrast from the rainwater that gets caught between them. His hands move to her hips to pull her even tighter against him, then skim up her sides to her back. He presses in, leans his shoulders off the wall to kiss her deeper, tongue reaching over hers and she feels the moan vibrate in her throat without hearing it.

The muscles in his shoulders bunch and flex and he spins her around to press her against the wall instead. She gasps into his mouth and he swallows the sound, pulling her lower lip into his mouth to run his tongue over it.

She remembers suddenly that she’s the one who started this. There’s something she wants to do, but he’s moved on from her lips and is licking the rainwater off her skin behind her ear and— _oh_. The sudden shock of pleasure makes her mind go blank. She melts a little against him, so he does it again and that in itself makes something shiver through her. He’s listening to her body, finding what she likes. Part of her still isn’t sure this man is real.

Oh that’s right, she wanted to—she pushes him back by his shoulders and holds his face between her palms, feeling the mask against her first two fingers and his skin against the rest, then pulls him back down to her lips. He’s pliable to a point, letting her pull and move him, but still dipping his tongue into her mouth, nipping at her lower lip.

Scuffling nearby makes them both turn; the unconscious creep has come to and takes off out the mouth of the alley, disappearing around the corner.

Daredevil takes two unsteady steps backward out of her reach. He opens his mouth to say something, stops, tries again.

“You should get home,” he says.

“But what if—“ she protests.

“I’ll be watching,” he says, and scales a fire escape within the blink of an eye, disappearing over the lip of the rooftop. The combination of his possessive tone and the display of strength makes her sag against the wall for a moment, until she starts to feel the rain again.

She walks home without bothering to hurry or hide under awnings. She doesn’t look up to the rooftops, but despite the hour and the neighborhood and the rain, she’s never felt safer.


End file.
